


Technically 欲罢不能

by AdamantSteve, AJ9527



Series: It's Too Big, I Can't Take it!中文翻译 [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Hotel Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Phil has a huge penis, Unrequited Love, and he's secretly in love with Clint, big dick, but then maybe it's requited?, told from Phil's perspective, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一怒将Clint就地正法后，Phil痛悔不已。暗恋多年终失足，回首已是……什么你又来了？</p><p>难道真是大屌魅力无法挡，抑或是基情障目掉智商？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically 欲罢不能

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Technically](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466558) by [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve). 



> 本文是You Can, And You Will之后的故事，可以单独阅读，但还是从头看比较好哦。

Translator:NSTNTB "NB"

Proofreader: AJ9527 "AJ"

 

 

_“滚出我的办公室。”_

干得好，Phil。你真是能干啊。

门在Clint身后关上。他就这样轰走了Clint，即使他刚刚在桌子上操了他。Phil不再假装盯着什么表格了，他伸手抹了抹脸，手指捋过头发，汗湿的皮肤在衣物的布料下发痒。他需要洗个澡，彻底冲走性事的味道，以及对自己的唾弃。

当然，他可以为自己的精虫上脑辩护。理论上讲，Clint是自作自受，理论上讲，Phil的所作所为无一不是Clint亲口要求的。

只是“理论上讲”。

#

事实上，Phil恨死自己巨大的老二了。

加大号的阴茎的实用性低得可悲。没几个人受得了这玩意儿。他不得不厚着脸皮在一个叫大屌王（LongDongz.com）的网站上买安全套。在他的交往史里，对方发现他的秘密后，往往无法忍受和他做爱的疼痛和尴尬而消失于人海；如果他一早把这事儿摊牌，回应多半是一记耳光；偶尔会更糟，比如遇上疯狂迷恋大老二的变态狂。

所以他自己解决需要。单独出差的时候，他曾有几次在Craigslist网站上约炮，事先在局里作好背景调查，事后确保在天亮前离开。这只是排遣寂寞，毫无意义，反而加剧了他的自我厌恶。

通常，对方发现此事第一反应是取笑他，即使不是，他们也喜欢问一大堆极其私人的问题，让他不厌其烦。所以他上厕所总是用隔间，为了巧妙的裆部剪裁花大价钱，进健身房永远裹得严严实实。

他像修剪盆栽一样一丝不苟地经营着自己的普通人形象，确保自己的一切都是谦逊，收敛，毫不张扬的，落实到每一个细节中去。一个大得搞笑的老二可和他的形象不搭调，他讨厌那根东西。

谁知道Clint Barton，那个自从在神盾作战室里见了第一面，就在他脑子里赖着不走的该死的家伙，竟然没完没了地惦记起他的老二来。

他应该在Clint要求的时候随便看一眼，顺口搪塞一句“天呐，这男人的屌好大”，就能让Clint闭嘴，这一切就都不会发生。但他没有。他看来干嘛，好提醒自己胯下的隐疾吗？

然而后果很严重，Barton就跟见了骨头的狗一样不依不饶，任务结束几周之后仍然念念不忘他的老二。Phil试着控制事态，训斥他这种话题是不得体的，他的重点应该放在目标身上，等等。但一切都太晚了，Clint认定了Phil的老二不是深海巨怪就是迷你蜡笔。

Phil很久以前就放弃了，他知道他们俩没有什么可能。毕竟，鹰眼先生怎么可能会想和死板无趣的老男人、“表格爱好者”Phil Coulson搞在一起？但他允许自己意淫他，就像有些人幻想中了百万大奖会怎么花或者如果能隐身一天会怎么度过一样。鉴于他是Phil Coulson，将每个幻想编号整理是理所当然的事情。一切都在他脑中存档。44号幻想：Clint握着他的手；95号幻想：Clint整整一天戴着肛塞。其中有些幻想和性无关，甚至说不上有趣，但Phil仍将它们保留下来。例如135号幻想：他把一副金质的弓箭送给Clint。

在Clint没留意的时候，他允许自己注视他，借着监视目标的幌子注视他。精心设置任务，以便自己在合适的地方，看着Clint将潜力发挥到极致，得心应手又游刃有余。就连他废话连篇、搞怪傻笑的样子，都是那么美好和迷人。Clint和别人厮混的八卦，那些他在酒吧偶然遇上，次日在早餐时随意谈起的男女之事总让Phil黯然神伤。真是自作多情，Barton总有一天会离开，或是在某处安定下来。这个认知在他每次见到Barton时都折磨着他，尽管还未发生，但痛苦犹有过之。

尽管如此，他依然注视着他，聆听通讯里他的声音，静待那一天的到来。

他知道他得不到Clint，他已经认命了。然而，当Clint开始揪住他无法不去介意、连假装觉得好笑都做不到的弱点，他受不了了。一旦发现他的秘密，Clint不是可能，而是肯定会当着他的面放声大笑。那情景他一想就要崩溃。

Phil苦心孤诣，煎熬了好长时间。他尝试数到10，深呼吸；以各种戒律守则威胁Clint，但只起反效果。几周过去变本加厉，Barton一出任务就要提老二，再多的心理准备也难以招架。

终于有一天，他发现Clint把手机铃声换成了Dick In A Box。

Phil别无选择，只能把Clint移交给其他管理者了。他其实早有预案，甚至印好了文件，将有能力给Clint Barton这匹野马套上缰绳的管理者列了一个名单。只是一直搁置着。Barton犹如毒品一样让他沉迷，心甘情愿地饮鸩止渴。那些表格放在一个柜子里，旁边摆着一个箭头，那是很久以前某次任务里Clint丢下的。那些表格让他安心，支撑他熬过一次一次挤满了老二笑话的任务。

有段时间他们不那么忙，不需要离开总部或者航母。他调整日程尽量不与Barton碰面，好让自己少受点折磨。但他刚一开始躲避，Clint突然变得无处不在。他给初级特工开会的时候，Barton坐在会议室的后面。他去用午餐的时候，Barton总在他走过的时候看他，像是要盯穿他的裤裆。连他上厕所的时候，Clint也会突然尿急。

第三次被堵在厕所里，让他终于下定决心，要正式准备移交了。他在隔间里命令Clint去他办公室里等他，听到对方离开后，叹着气推门而出。

于是Clint坐在他的办公室里，两腿叉开犹如叛逆期的青少年，明目张胆地违反着纪律，处分他完全是理所当然的。Phil却自觉理亏，好像他在为自己的隐疾迁怒他一样。

不，我没有。严格来说，我是在维护秩序，照章办事……

Phil永远不知道自己为何没有按照计划通知Clint“我要把你转到别人手下”。他本可以快刀斩乱麻，终结这场老二的闹剧，后面的事情都不会发生。

Barton百般抵赖。他装作没有长达数月地取笑和折磨Phil，无所谓地坐在那里，仿佛对自己的所作所为毫不知情，在Phil将他的“违规行为”一一列举的时候，一脸被冒犯的愤怒。是啊，这不是他早就料到的反应么？

Barton冷嘲热讽。他就像会读心似的，洞悉他那些肮脏幻想的每一个细节，无情地将他的遮羞布扯下。不知何时，Phil发现自己大错特错地跑到桌子另一边，用嘴巴堵死了对方的毒箭。

他吻着Clint Barton！在他故意藐视他的忍耐、摧毁他的自尊的时候！他真的什么都不在乎了。

Barton的挑衅让他发疯。 _理论上讲，_ 是Barton自己说的想舔Phil的屌， _理论上讲，_ 也是他自己说的想让Phil把他按在桌子上操。

结果他真那么干了。丧心病狂地毁掉了他与Clint Barton之间的最后一点可能。但那感觉棒极了，至少在他高潮之前，在事后的羞耻和愧疚感淹没他之前。他的老二还在Clint里面，但他知道一切已经彻底结束。Clint马上就会远去，离开这里，离开他的生命，永远。覆水难收，悔之晚矣。

Clint是那么的美好和迷人，他的嘴唇充血了，面庞也红通通的，阴茎是符合比例的正常尺寸，整个身体就如他一次一次在幻想中用手和唇感受过一样的完美。这一切都呈现在他的桌子上，如同那些精确填制的表格般一览无余。但一想到尽管用卑劣的手段短暂地占有了他，却永远无法真正的得到他，Phil几乎无法呼吸。

这就像一个美梦发展成了梦魇。或是那种清醒后回想才会发现可怕之处的幻觉。Clint脱掉裤子，跪在地上，被Phil命令着舔湿他的老二。Clint指控他的管理人早就想搞他了（他没说错）。Phil让他重复之前那些玩笑，仿佛这样就有资格说Clint是自找的。Clint趴在桌上，打死也不信有人能受得了他的老二，然后就彻底被操坏了脑子，居然挽留他不要抽出去。他始终装得很冷漠，从头到尾都那么Coulson。他咒骂自己， _你是该死的机器人吗？_ Clint想转过身来，在Phil强暴他的时候看着他的眼睛。还说什么“我不会伤害你”，真是讽刺，他根本是彻底地伤害了他！Phil的经验不够丰富，但他知道就算对方同意，一般也要忍着痛准备很久。Clint肯定受伤了，更别说心理创伤。 _Phil，你这天杀的混蛋！_

还有，他都说了些什么混账话？！说Clint是自作自受，说Clint喜欢被干，而且早就想被自己干？！还说要把Clint操得无法瞄准！是的，他的确是这么想的，已经幻想了无数次。他真是世界上最无耻最变态的人。

Phil试着将那些笨拙的，试探的吻和爱抚封存在记忆深处。最糟的是他们的手触碰的时候，回想起来，每一次Clint握紧他手都像在哀求，而他视而不见，继续横冲直撞。Clint当时的回应只是慌张的附和而已。

一切结束后，粘腻的羞耻感附上他的每一寸皮肤，他不知所措，于是坐在那里盯着桌上的表格，避免视线落到赤裸的、被折磨得一团糟的Clint Barton身上，更有甚者，用无情掩饰自己的不安，对他说“滚出我的办公室”。

天啊，Phil，看看你做了些什么！

内疚让他难以为继。他将私人情绪带进了办公室，他背叛了部下的信任，背叛了神盾局每一个同僚的信任。他的行为违反了数十条规章制度，已经触犯法律。他毁了一切，他不配再留在这里。

他再也无法直视这间办公室。犯罪证据四处可见。地毯上是润滑剂的的污点，桌子上有Clint用力挣扎造成的指印凹痕，都在对他指控，大错已经酿成。

#

一周过去了，他仍在羞愧难当中等待制裁之锤落下。Fury或Hill什么时候会冲进来把他扫地出门？或者他应该去自首，去忏悔。他给自己设计了一系列折磨和惩罚，他罪有应得。他的脑子乱糟糟一片，不知到底该怎么办。

没有任何Barton的消息。他可能去执行任务，或者在准备起诉。Phil释然又失落，五味杂陈。毁掉这世界上他最珍视的东西之后，他已经无所适从了。

敲门声突然响起，Phil差点吓掉了魂。Fury大步走进来。“你被开除了，上缴你的武器和通行证，你这人渣。”不，他说的不是这个。他递过来一份文件。

“Coulson，波士顿遭到袭击。”

Phil站起来接过文件，跟着Fury往军需处走去，“是九头蛇干的好事，复仇者已经出动了，直升机在楼顶待命，详细信息他们会告诉你。带上两个初级特工。应该不难对付，但你知道Stark那家伙，给他善后总要花一番功夫。”

_虚惊一场。_

#

波士顿发生了怪事，金融区的一栋大楼突然陷落。原来地下有个九头蛇的基地，不知情的人们在上面盖房子，最终由于超重压塌了地面，掉进了蛇窝。幸运的是，建筑尚未开放入住，没有造成人员伤亡。此次意外真正的问题是，塌陷的地穴里跑出了一群机器怪物，挥舞着触手在城里大肆破坏。九头蛇出面回收这些东西是不可能的，于是复仇者们又干起了最擅长的事：拯救城市，不过得先砸烂一半。

直升机在一家医院楼顶降落，Phil立即戴好耳机。像这样全组出动的任务，往往是由美国队长指挥的，他只需要静观其变，在必要的时候提供情报即可。他没有听到Clint的声音，虽然除了“六点钟方向”和在制高点为全组提供的战术建议，他也没指望听到其他的什么。

“这么多触手让我想起一些日本网上的东西。”Stark调笑道。无人回应。“嘿，没人吗？你都不说两句，小鸟？”

“它们让我想起Coulson的巨屌。”

 _什么？！_ Phil瞪大了眼睛。希望没人注意Clint的话，往他这边张望。

“是吗，你开玩笑吧，说得就像我们的‘探员先生’有鸡巴似的。”

Phil窘坏了。他庆幸自己此时不必回应这个话题，但希望他们立刻停止。好在Stark一向乱开嘴炮，没有人当真。他松了口气，甚至不想计较那家伙说他没鸡巴。

“说够了吗？我们还有正事要干，各就其职。”

 _救世主Steve Rogers，我没看错你。_ Phil发现因为刚才的通讯，他把自己的领带抓成了一团。

任务难度不大，很快接近尾声。Clint的爆射箭是它们的克星，但即使是鹰眼也有用光箭的时候。漏网的十几个触手怪还在城里四处穿孔。只有Clint能做到远程精准打击，他们又不能直接把那玩意儿炸掉，所有怪物的指令系统都有一个类似于USB的接口，那似乎是它们唯一的弱点。

他们在酒店大堂交接任务。Fury已经赶到，说服Stark配合神盾局在附近一家药店里制造更多的箭头。其他人都回家去了，Phil则留在酒店里，还有Barton。

Phil无法正视Clint的眼睛。他随便打个招呼就进了电梯，暗自祈祷Clint不要跟上来。回到自己的房间，他关上门长叹一声。室内刻板冷寂，毫无人气，正好可以放空大脑，什么都不去想。他脱下外套挂了起来，把随身携带的牙刷放在酒店未拆封的杯子和香皂旁边。隔壁传来关门的声音，那是Barton的房间。他试着不去考虑此刻他们有多么接近。

他下意识开始排查窃听器，这是老特工的职业病。圣经没问题，插座没问题，遥控器也没问题。他打开所有柜子，简单检查一遍，伸手敲了敲，确保没有暗格。还有一扇门，通向Clint的房间。开门检查墙里的空间，什么也没发现。最后，他注视着那道乳白色的木门，简单的样式，与房间里其他东西一样乏善可陈，但代表了太多的东西。他伸手摸着门，完全不知道自己在干什么。Clint就像那个该死的魔方，他一靠近脑子就成了一团乱麻。

他傻站了一会儿，艰难地决定，还是去处理那些没完没了的文件吧。刚一迈步，对面的门打开了，Clint Barton就站在那里。

“Phil。”

“……什么事，特工。” _我我我我该怎么办？_

“所以我又成‘特工’了是吧？”Clint Barton微微昂着头，眯起双眼。

Phil喉结滚动，试图摆出Coulson专属冷漠脸，尽管对方亲眼见过他的真面目。

“你需要什么吗，Barton？”他装得很不耐烦，其实已经紧张得快要晕厥，甚至开始祈祷来个触手怪破窗而入把自己抓走。

“没错儿，我需要点东西。”Clint一脚踏进了Phil的房间。

Clint走到跟前猛推一把，Phil向后倒在了床上。Clint扑上去压着他，狙击手脸上和身上有不少战斗留下的污迹，沉重地喘息着。Phil准备好的“这是不合适的，Barton”、“立刻回到你的房间去”根本说不出口。他扭头想找个破绽逃走，但有一只胳膊横在他眼前。

Phil闭上眼睛，有一瞬间的犹豫。但他不能再错下去，不能再失去自制力，他必须——一只手捉住了他的下巴，扳过他的脸。他紧闭双眼，害怕身体的背叛（好像他的老二没有跃跃欲试要毁掉他那昂贵的订制裤子似的），然而……那是嘴唇，轻轻地、温柔地在吻他。他受不了了，他想起身，想推开Barton。但Clint压在他身上，突然抓住他的手，死死按在他头顶上方。Phil想要重获自由，然而68号性幻想就在眼前上演，他的大脑彻底死机了。等他发现有一只手解开他的纽扣，抚摸着他的胸膛，一切都晚了。

“从接到命令开始，我满脑子都是你那根鸡巴。”Barton喘息着说，伸手把Phil的衬衫从裤子里扯出来。 _怎、么、会、这、样？！_

“我想了一整天该怎么舔它，才能全部吞下。” _理智宣告下线，信号不通了。_

“你知道吗，马戏团那会儿我还练过吞剑。”

想象Clint Barton将他整根吞下的样子几乎让他当场缴械。Phil还想垂死挣扎，这不对，完全不对，太坏了，最坏的那种。他不能再猥亵那个……正在解他皮带的人。

诶？

“Barton！”Phil千辛万苦地喊道。Clint置若罔闻地扒着他的上衣。Phil想要停止的努力只能化为毫无意义的闷哼。

“我在马戏团可学了不少好玩意儿，长官。”Clint狡黠地道。他扯掉Phil的马甲往脑后一扔，不偏不倚落在桌旁一把椅子的靠背上。

Phil的下半身已快要篡位成功。

“这不——”合适。你想说的是“合适”，Phil。

但Clint的唇又贴了上来，他的手攥着他的领带，解开他的衣领，在他胸口游走。如果要否认他此刻的渴求已强烈到不在乎丢掉饭碗的程度，那根不争气的老二可不是什么有利的证人。

“Coulson，我想要你干我。”Clint对着他的耳朵吹气。

压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。Phil翻身反压着狙击手，而Clint几乎没有反抗，鉴于他明显比Phil强壮。

_这是真的？我想是的，他的确说了想要我干他，不再是“理论上讲”。_

换成Phil居高临下，无法掩饰的隆起正对着Clint的下巴。

“你真想要？”

于是他真的把老二掏了出来。Clint急切地抓紧他的后腰，欲火席卷全身。

“给我。”

终极诱惑颤巍巍摆在面前，Clint伸出舌头，努力去舔舐他的前端。Phil几欲失控。天啊，他这样子太撩人了。

但他需要听Clint说出来，就像是一张通行证，让他对自己说可以这样。

“你想要做什么，Barton？”

Barton一如既往地挑衅。“我要舔你的大鸡巴， _长官。_ ”

这让Phil松了手。他的老二弹在Clint脸上，拍打声清晰可闻。111号幻想。Clint抓挠着他的后背，张大嘴试图容纳他的全部。很少有人愿意从这个角度给他口活儿，Phil看着Clint行动受限但仍然尽力取悦他的样子，简直就是7号和98号幻想融合到了一起。他看起来如此堕落。Phil抽出阴茎并再次看它没入他的嘴。Clint按耐不住，抱住Phil的大腿猛地翻过身来，Phil倒下成了仰卧，Clint继续吞吐着他的老二，一连串的刺激让它彻底苏醒了。Clint又扒掉Phil的鞋袜，把它们丢在身后。

“我要看你脱光。”

Phil张口结舌。Barton为什么想看他的裸体？他的身体平凡无奇，根本不能和Clint相比，也不如他那些穿紧身衣的队友。但此刻他对Clint几乎是言听计从了。

裤子是最先被丢出去的，然后是脱了一半的衬衫，全身只剩一条内裤，而他的老二早就在外面凉快了。Phil感到尴尬和不安。不知何时，Clint脱掉了靴子和出任务才会穿的皮裤，以往Phil每次见到那条裤子都不得不去厕所休息十分钟。他多少有些遗憾，因为错过了104号幻想。

Phil有点不好意思，因为自己的身材没什么看头。但Barton啃着他的胸肌，半硬的老二在他腿上蹭来蹭去。肯定是战斗导致肾上腺素分泌过多，饥不择食了。他琢磨着。

Barton一把拉下他的内裤，还把他翻了个身。“妈的，我早就想看这个了。”然后他捏着他的屁股亲了上去。为什么是他的屁股？去年圣诞节某个不记名投票足以证明，Clint Barton拥有神盾局最棒的屁股。他何必在乎Phil的屁股什么样？

Phil来不及问，Clint也不打算给他时间，而是舌尖直抵他的后穴。Phil呆若木鸡，学生时代之后他再也没玩过这个。

“怎么样，喜欢我这样舔你吗？”

Phil的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他艰难地吞了吞口水，浑身动弹不得。他有那么显眼的老二，而且他一般不喜欢别人弄他的屁股。但如果是Barton，一切都没关系。他可以任他为所欲为。

“你想干我吗Barton？”他故作镇定道。Clint喉咙里滚动着渴望。

“下次再说吧。”他毫不客气地把Phil翻过来。巨屌一柱擎天，看上去色情得有些滑稽。Clint盯着它舔了舔嘴唇，像是想到什么，起身下了床。Phil的心沉了下去。Clint改主意了，理所当然。他的裸体一定很可笑，让Clint兴致全无。他们之间没可能的，没可能再来第二次。

“坐到边上来。”Clint在地板上摆好了架势。

Phil好一会儿才明白他的意思。他按照Clint的话做了，Clint跪在他面前按住了他的腿。现在是怎样？Phil都不敢想了。

Clint脸上是钢铁般的决心。Phil只在狙击手处理棘手任务时见过这种表情。等他回过神，Clint已经开始吸吮他的老二，只能进去前几寸，吞不下的地方他用手抚慰，那滋味销魂蚀骨。Phil浑身发软，看着Clint在腿间起伏的动作。12号幻想正在上演。然后他感到被包裹得更深，更紧，那是咽喉的排斥。Clint闭着眼睛，努力让咽喉适应，然后突然睁开，紧紧地盯着Phil的双眼，像在宣告“这是我的。”

Phil屏住呼吸，强忍着不顾一切撞进他嘴里的冲动。Clint慢慢吐出他的老二，大口喘着气，舔了舔嘴唇。Phil只来得及叫一声“操，Clint——”就又被深喉的快感没顶。

Clint再次停下时声音已经嘶哑。“干我的嘴，Phil。”

Phil无法思考了。好吧，如果他要万劫不复，那就来个华丽谢幕吧。再说面对3号幻想，他岂能说不。

“你是——你真——你确定？”

Clint舔着嘴唇点了点头，像个彻头彻尾的骚货，目光赤裸裸地，将Phil缠到窒息。

“我，我得站起来。”Phil含糊地说，好像他才是给巨屌深喉过的那个。

Clint点了点头，放开了他的膝盖。Phil勉强站稳，狙击手毫不犹豫，再次将他吞了进去。Phil寸步难行，Clint抓起他的手放在自己头上。他的手指穿过他的头发，发间还带着任务留下的尘土和泥灰。

“你确定——”

Clint把他吐了出来，怒目而视。

“我说过了，操我的喉咙，长官。”

Phil不需要再重复了，他按住Clint的脑袋，让老二深入。他能感觉自己一点一点地挤入他的喉咙。然后他抽出来，再送进去。每次几乎抽出Clint的嘴，好让他呼吸，但不等他吸入足够的氧气，就又堵住他的气管。深深浅浅地反复着，Clint剧烈地喘息，嘴角流下了口水。Phil想多给他一点时间呼吸，Clint却抱怨着：“我想让你永远插着我。”然后如愿以偿地继续。

Phil从没有这么惶恐，也从没有这么硬过。他干着Clint的喉咙——Clint要求的，所以严格来说是合理的——直到他感觉他的喉咙收紧。这太不对了，但是太爽了，这是他最不该做的事，也是他最不愿意停止的事。Clint跪在他脚下，就像那些寂寞可悲的幻想里一样。如果这是他的末日，那他死而无憾。

但如果这是他的末日，他不想就此缴械。尽管口活爽得要命，但严格来说，Clint说过想要他插他。借着Clint拼命喘气的机会，Phil伸手把他拉了起来。

他们近在咫尺，能感到彼此的呼吸。Clint的双唇濡湿，尽显淫靡。

“想让我干你吗，Clint？”狙击手点了点头。

“说出来，说你想要我干你。”

Clint的声音低哑而破碎。

“——我，我太他妈想要被你干了，Phil，我要你那根鸡巴，狠狠地干我——”

他被一记耳光打断了。Phil看着自己的手，他并不是有意的，尽管这也是二百多号幻想其中之一，但他真不是有意的。Clint猛地转过头来，目光低垂。好吧，他搞砸了。Clint肯定要回去拿弓箭或者匕首了，而Phil只剩下一堆剪裁复杂的西装，还有傻得要死的盆栽。

但Clint没有离开，他扑了上去，和Phil一起倒在床上。

“干我，Phil。像你上次说的那样，干得我无法瞄准。就像干一个婊子，一个垂涎你的大鸡巴的婊子……”他咬着Phil的耳垂。

Phil的理智全线溃败。

“你真是个骚货，Barton……想要，就转过去。”

上帝啊，Barton的屁股真是杰作。Phil见过米开朗琪罗的大卫，包括真货，但大卫可以一边凉快去了。Barton的屁股圆润光滑有弹性，完全对得起他圣诞节投的那十二张票。Phil手上没有润滑剂。上次在办公室事出偶然，那是他午休的时候买来准备带回家的。他还没变态到时刻准备着开操。

他揉捏着Clint的屁股，准备用唾液润滑。但他探入手指时才发现……

“早就为你准备过了，长官。足够放松和湿润。”

_我了个大槽。_

“你交报告也这么周全就好了。”冷静点，Coulson，别因为想到Clint自己做扩张的样子就高潮了。

“要是有奖励的话，也许我会按时交的。”

“那要看你表现。” _我到底在做什么？_

温暖的内壁裹着他的手指，仿佛一个邀请。

“来吧Phil，我已经准备好了，快他妈的干我！”

在这穷途末路的一刻，Phil想要铭记每一秒钟，做为日后的回忆。这是最后的甜蜜，他不想留下遗憾。他知道这一切很快就会结束，因为再美的梦也有醒来的时候。

他的老二顺着Clint的臀缝研磨，前端挤入了洞口，然后就顺滑得多了。两人同时溢出喘息。

“噢操太棒了，用力干我，Phil，我要你的大鸡巴全都进来。”

Clint向后挺身，催促他加快速度。但Phi不想操之过急，他慢慢插进去，痴迷于自己的大老二没入Barton体内的情景。

“你想我全插进去吗？”

“当然，快给我，我想要被你填满。”

这话让Phil战栗，他揉搓着Clint的屁股，感到那里的肌肉因为他的入侵而颤抖。

Clint脸朝下埋进床单，忍不住大声呻吟。他转过来呼吸的时候，Phil看到他面色绯红，眉间闪着薄汗。

“快点，Phil，求你了，快操进来，我受得了。”他是如此不顾一切。

Phil插到了最深处，Clint发出一声哀鸣。Phil停下动作，和他一同寻找着呼吸的节奏。

“碰我，摸摸我，Phil。”Clint乞求着。

Phil无暇思考，只想满足Clint的一切需要。他沿着Clint脊柱两边平滑的背肌向上抚摸，从肩胛到臂膀，爱抚着他坚韧的肌肉和皮肤上每一处伤痕。那些伤痕让他想起一次次的任务，城市的残尘装饰着它们，他想要吻走那些痕迹，想要抹去那些任务给他的特工留下的、他无法阻止的伤害， _太美了，_ 他想道， _你是如此完美。_

Phil没有停下，抚过Clint的手腕，握上他的手，紧紧攥住，同时开始抽插。Barton喘息着和他十指交缠。Phil恍惚地想起办公室那次，他们也是这样交握着手，像是意味着什么。也许确实意味着什么，彼时，此时。但他现在不敢多想，是的，他应该享受此刻，珍惜此刻。忘掉什么明天。

Phil加快了频率和幅度，开始用力撞击。Clint咬着床单呻吟，紧握着他的手不放。

“你真是，真是太棒了，Clint。从没有人能这样容纳我。”的确如此。即使是他们在办公室的第一次，Clint也比记忆中任何人更美味。他俯身吻着他的肩头，温柔地咬着他的后颈，然后用力地干他，就像他要求的那样。他永远也不会厌倦这个。

Clint捏了捏他的手，示意他停下来，“我——我想骑着你，Phil。”

_我大概已经神志不清，或是彻底疯了。_

Phil慢慢抽出阴茎，Clint的身体因此而颤抖，被干过的地方有些泛红。他歪歪斜斜地站起来转过身，推着Phil坐到床上，然后跨了上去。他捧着Phil的脸亲吻，缓慢而温柔。 _果然是疯了，_ 他一边想一边回吻，多么希望能留住这一刻，这正是他的1号幻想。

Clint放开了他，伸手稳住Phil的老二，慢慢沉下去，将整根没入自己的身体。

Phil交出控制权，躺在那里听凭Clint摆布，切身体会4号幻想。Clint缓慢地律动着，控制着Phil的老二在他体内进出，一只手抚摸着Phil的胸膛，另一只手懒散地套弄着自己的老二。他完全坐了下去，将整根鸡巴没入身体里。他停下来盯着Phil的眼睛，目光饥渴而淫荡，甚至有些恍惚。Phil伸手捏住了他的下巴。

“你还好吗，Barton，你真是太棒了。操，我真不敢相信全都进去了。”他轻声低语。他的生命已经彻底颠覆，再也不能平静。

Clint抓起Phil的手，吐了口唾沫，让他握住自己的鸡巴。Phil喜欢Clint这根，比自己的可爱多了，肤色较深，挺直如箭。他想要起身亲吻它，但他们的体位不允许。他的手上下套弄着，将马眼沁出的前液涂抹在龟头上。

Clint弯下腰，手撑在Phil两侧，让他挺动着干他，过了一会儿开始迎合他的动作，急切地干着自己。他看起来就像情欲本身，嘴唇红肿湿润，呼吸灼热，汗水蒸腾，双目半开半闭，一切都逃不过他的眼睛。Phil几乎要被他榨干，禁不住伸手搂住Clint的脖颈。

“你真是不可思议。”他拉低了他，吻上他的双唇，品尝它们的味道。这个吻让他沉迷不已。从Clint走进房间开始，他的血脉里就躁动着什么，无处驱赶，而此刻Clint的体内又紧又热，他再也无法抑制。

他想推开Clint，“你要让我射出来了，我不能——”

Clint皱起眉头，他明白他的意思，但不打算让步。

“我不介意。”他轻咬他的嘴唇。得到如此坦率和甜蜜的许可，他差一点当场射出来。但即使是激烈的性爱带来的眩晕和急于释放的需求也无法让他真的那么做。

他不能再用“理论上”作为借口。

Phil摇头拒绝，继续推着Clint，但遭到了强烈反抗，狙击手无情地加快了频率。

“我想要！Phil，我真的想要。射在我里面，求你了？”

“不行，我不能这么做！”Phil推拒着。 _别再逼我，Barton。_ 他狼狈不堪，竭力控制着自己，可那也是有限度的。“快停下，Clint！”他声嘶力竭。

Clint终于妥协了，起身时呲牙咧嘴地哼了一声，却不依不饶地扑上去舔着他的龟头，Phil立即达到顶峰。他低吼着，抓紧了床单，脚趾都蜷缩起来。Clint不肯松口，Phil的精液喷涌进他的嘴里。他不住吸吮，直到他结束才罢休，然后他将精液吐在手上，直接套弄着自己的鸡巴，很快射得床上和Phil身上到处都是。

Phil头晕目眩地看着Clint。他显然也精疲力尽了，脸上还沾着一些精斑。

“操。”他咕哝着倒在Phil旁边，气喘吁吁。

“操。”Phil表示同意。

他们就这样躺了几分钟，慵懒又惬意。而Phil开始胡思乱想。

现在怎么办？他抗拒着事后的睡意，抗拒着抱紧身旁之人的强烈冲动。他想要拥他入怀，再不放手；他想要抚遍他的肌肤，用绵绵情话取悦他的耳朵；他想要轻吻着他，看着他餍足入梦。但是他不能，这不是Clint想要的。

Clint只是一时兴起，或是为了印证什么。具体是什么，Phil不知道，但他知道等他们回到基地，这桩性事对Clint来说最多只是餐厅里的谈资而已。片刻之前他的老二还深深嵌在他的身体里，现在却感觉他们的距离无比遥远。

他冒险去看Clint。狙击手一直盯着天花板喘息，这时也转过头来，可Phil的脸色让他原本灿烂的笑容立时烟消云散。

“噢，我猜你又打算让我滚出去了对吧？”他探究地看着他。

Phil试图屏蔽表情，不愿表现出他有多么希望Clint留下，最好永远留在他身边。

“你留下也没关系。”他回答。这完全不是他的本意，但听上去就像一个礼貌的拒绝。

Barton勉强笑了笑。

“安啦。明天见，老板。”

他站起身来，几乎无法掩饰双腿的颤抖。但他还是抓起衣物，向自己的房间走去。

#

 _操你妈的，拿老子寻开心吗？！_ Clint气得在自己房间团团转，这里和刚才他们干了一炮的房间一模一样。不，不是干炮，是Coulson干他，干完了还毫不留情地把他轰了出来！ _你还是人吗？混账王八蛋！_

他仍然一丝不挂，身上到处是精液，后庭松着，说不定再也不能用了。连个晚安吻都没有？操！他没这么好打发！

他猛地再次拉开房门。Coulson躺在床上一动没动，机械地看向门口。

“你他妈是个人渣，你知道吗！”

Phil那张扑克脸总算有些变化了。

“你不能就这么干完我就把我丢出去！”

Phil看上去很受伤，“我没有——”

“噢，你没有，你简直是强留我，我使了全力才从你怀里挣开！”

“Clint，我——”

“你什么？你想要我快滚你好工作是吗？好，好极了。操你妈的！”他站在门口对Phil竖起了中指。Phil冷淡的反应让他觉得自己成了笑话。

“Clint，你过来好吗，就一分钟？”

Clint气冲冲走进来，双手叉腰，“有屁快放！”

Phil干咽了一下。

他妈的又想扯什么蛋？这个混球。

Phil从一塌糊涂的激情现场挪开，给他留出空间。干嘛？好让他依偎在那里吗？切。

Clint对他伸过来的手不予理睬，但还是被拽上了床。

“喂，你抽什么疯，我们刚干过一场，你鸡巴再大也不能马上再战吧。”

Clint坐在床上，然后端着架子躺下。

“难道你想抱着温存一下？”他翻白眼了。这也太蠢了吧，愚蠢的Coulson。

Phil伸手抱住了他。Clint也许往他怀里缩了一点，就一点点。

“Barton。”

“又怎么了？”

Phil吻着他的耳朵。

“别说话。”

 


End file.
